Redemption of Souls
by Rowen Inc
Summary: 7 years have passed since Yugi defeated Zork but not without a price...Bakura is dead and Yugi is sure there's nothing he can do, until now.
1. Yami's Guilt

Redemption of Souls

Chapter 1: Yami's Guilt

Yami slowly sank to his knees as he surveyed the desecrated battlefield and sighed as he felt the tears slowly come to his eyes. It had been exactly 7 years since Zork's defeat and although he should have been celebrating with the others, his heart was heavy with guilt. He could almost remember it like it was yesterday…

_Bakura grunted softly as he fell to his knees, "It's happening…" he whispered softly._

_"Bakura what's wrong?" Yugi asked as he ran over to his friend's side._

_"When the Millennium Items were created, dark and powerful forces sought to control them for their own sick, twisted desires. Pharaoh Akunumkanon chose a human who was innocent and pure of heart to seal the evil forces within their body, where they would be powerless to do anything. A young boy known as Bakura was chosen and for many_ _years, he kept the evil at bay. But something happened to Bakura, he became evil and attacked Pharaoh Atem. After Atem defeated him, he felt sorry for the boy who had sacrificed so much to protect their world and sentenced the boy to eternal sleep. When Zork was sealed away with the Millennium Items, he chose to possess the Millennium Ring and when the thief Bakura found the ring, the evil spirit struck a deal with Zork: control of the boy's body and ultimate power." As Bakura finished speaking, electricity appeared from out of nowhere and began attacking him._

_"What does all this mean anyways?" Tristan asked and began whining as Tea hit him on the head._

_"It means that since Yami Bakura was Zork in disguise and shared Bakura's body that Bakura himself is doomed to die along with them. Idiot…" Tea muttered in disgust as she turned away._

_"Yugi there's nothing you can do to save me from this fate…just promise you'll never forget me." Bakura said in a pained voice as he began to disappear and laid against Yugi's body. _(not intended to be romantic)

"I would never forget you Bakura. Your tragedy will not be repeated, this I swear to you." Yugi said as Bakura smiled.

_"That's good to know Yugi. Thank you." Bakura said, closed his eyes, and disappeared. For a moment everyone was silent as Yugi's shoulders slumped in defeat. Finally after several minutes of silence, Joey finally spoke up._

_"Hey Yug, you OK?" Joey asked as Yugi turned around and gave his friend a pained smile._

_"I'll be alright."_

As he sat there looking out over the ruins, something caught his eye then disappeared for a moment then reappeared. _Silver hair? Bakura…could it be?_

"Yami, are you all right?" Tea's voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned around and looked at her, his eyes were large and sad.

"I was just thinking…about things we can't change." Yami said as he searched the ruins, waiting for the flash of silver to reappear again. "It's been 7 years since we defeated Zork, but it's also been 7 years since we lost Bakura. I keep hoping that I'll awaken one day to find out its all been some horrible dream, but the dream is real."

"I know Yami," Tea said softly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "we all wanted to save Bakura, but there was nothing we could've done to prevent it."

"I know, but sometimes I feel like I could've done more if only I'd known the truth sooner." Yami said as he turned away from Tea then blinked in disbelief as he saw the flash again and it was moving. "There it is again, that light…I must find out what it is. I'm going to follow that light!" Yami said as he changed into Yugi and began running after the light.

"Yugi wait!" Tea yelled as he quickly disappeared on the horizon, he was pretty fast for a short kid. Sighing she went back to alert Joey and Tristan.

* * *

**Hikari and Sunny: wow, this sound like its going to be an awesome story! o i'll follow along with it as long as you keep posting**

**Pristess: r. why did you kill Bakura! he was my favorite character, and this is the first yu-gi-oh fan fic i've read --'**


	2. Yugi, the Ghost, and the Temple

Chapter 2: Yugi, the Ghost, and the Temple 

After running for what seemed like an eternity, Yugi finally caught up to the silver light just as it disappeared into a Greek styled temple. As he approached the door, he couldn't help but wonder, _Will Bakura remember me? Has he changed at all? How did he get here? And will he ever forgive me for not being able to save him?_

"Yugi none of this really matters." Yami said as he materialized beside Yugi and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You were willing to forgive me even though I bet your soul during a duel and I lost. I still remember what you told me that day, 'Everyone's human Yami we all make mistakes, but that doesn't mean you're not my friend anymore. We just had a rough day, that happens to the best of friends, but what matters is how we handle these problems. From now on we have to work together to make it right."

"Thanks Yami," Yugi said as he turned to face his other self and smiled, "that really meant a lot to me. No matter what happens, I'm prepared to face the consequences that may await." So with his mind at ease, Yugi turned around to face the door and slowly pushed it open…

* * *

"Are you sure it was Bakura?" Tristan asked as Tea told them about their story.

"I don't know, but Yami was convinced it was and so was Yugi." Tea said as she turned away to watch the setting sun disappear below the horizon.

"What are we waitin' for then?" Joey asked as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "If there's a chance Yugi could save Bakura, then he's gonna' take it…believe me."

"Well what are you guys waiting for then?" Tea asked as she started running ahead of the others. "Let's go help Yugi!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi blinked repeatedly as his eyes tried to adjust to the murky darkness inside the temple. As he made his way deep inside, he noticed the walls were coated with a thick layer of dust and the air was so stale and musty he had to rip the bottom of his shirt off to keep himself from choking.

_Yugi Motou…please set me free._ Immediately, Yugi whirled around expecting to see some one and was shocked to when he saw absolutely nothing behind him. "Who are you! How do you know my name?" Yugi called as a dim silver light suddenly appeared ahead of him.

_Set me free and I can help you find Bakura_

"What kind of game is this?" Yugi asked himself as he wondered who really hid behind the silver aura if it wasn't Bakura.

"I don't know…" Yami said as he partially materialized beside Yugi, "but I think we can trust her."

* * *

"Okay who wants to go in first?" Tristan asked as he scratched his head nervously and stared inside the temple.

"There ain't no way I'm goin' inside that creepy tomb…" Joey whimpered as Tea sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"WHY NOT?" Tea asked with a note of agitation in her voice.

"There's zombies in there! And mummies and…ghosts!" Joey said as he shivered with fear.

"Well then you know what they say…" Tristan said with a mischievous grin on his face as he snuck up behind Joey and shoved him hard into the temple, "LADIES FIRST!"

* * *

"What makes you think we can trust her?" Yugi asked as Yami gazed ahead silently. Suddenly he heard screaming and sighed as he rolled his eyes and ran back towards the beginning of the temple.

"GET IM' OFFA' ME!" Joey screamed as he ran around with a mummy's arm holding onto his shoulder. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"You mean to cowardly…" Tristan said sarcastically as Tea slapped him in the face. "OW! What was that for Tea?" he whimpered as he rubbed his head.

"That was for scaring the wits out of Joey, you moron." Tea muttered under her breath as she went over to where Yugi was watching with a thoughtful expression on his face. "What's wrong Yugi? We were all really worried about you."

"The light wasn't Bakura…"

"What do you mean Yugi?" Tea asked as she knelt down and looked into his eyes. "You can tell me."

"I heard the ghost talking to me, but it was a female's voice that spoke to me. The ghost…it had your voice Tea." Yugi said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

**

* * *

Hikari and Sunny: it was a girl...interesting...i'm guessing i got you to update O  
thanks! sits down to read the chapters**


	3. Tea's Mysterious Locket

Chapter 3: Tea's Mysterious Locket

"Tea where'd you get that locket?" Yugi asked after a few moments of silence passed between the two of them.

"My grandmother gave it to me," Tea said softly as she gently fingered the locket that hung around her neck on a thin gold chain. "she told me it used to belong to a powerful sorceress in our family who knew how to befriend the monsters of the Shadow Realm." Here she held up the locket for everyone to see, which was a heart with wings and a teardrop gem in the center of the heart.

"It's beautiful, Tea." Yugi said as he smiled warmly at her. "Wait, I saw that image somewhere inside the temple, let's go find it and see what it means."

"Fine wit' me," Joey said enthusiastically, "just as long as Yug' here leads da' way."

"Aww poor baby." Tristan said in a mocking coo, "Did the baby get scared?"

"I'll show you scared, ya' creep.!" Joey yelled as he began chasing Tristan deeper into the temple.

* * *

After an hour of wandering, Yugi still hadn't found the symbol again and the others were starting to wonder if it was worth it.

"Okay, who votes we go back and rejoin the living?" Tristan asked dryly as he raised his hand.

"I say we go back and forget about dis' creepy place!" Joey said as he dove behind Tristan for protection and started shivering. "This place gives me da' willies…"

"Oh, will you two knock it off?" Tea asked in annoyance as she glared at Joey and Tristan with a look that could kill. "This means a lot to Yugi, and I for one am staying right here."

"Um…Tea…"

"Not now Tristan!"

"But Tea…"

"SHUT UP JOEY!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs, this game was getting old. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Yugi staring at her.

"Tea your pendant is glowing. Maybe we're getting close."

* * *

So after a few more minutes of wandering, they found a chamber with a beautiful mural on the back wall with a poem written in hieroglyphics below it. Although it was nothing compared to the mummy that lay on top of an ornate table in the center of the room.

"EEW! GROSS!" Joey shrieked as he hid behind Tea for support and protection.

"Joey you big baby, it's just a mummy." Tea muttered under her breath, as she walked over to the opposite wall where Yugi was already inspecting it. "It's already dead and he's afraid of it. What's up Yugi?"

"I found an incantation written below the mural, I think I'll read it."

"Yugi are you so sure that's a good idea?" Tristan asked with a note of hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah, remember what happened when you solved dat' puzzle and got stuck wit' the creepy spirit?" Joey asked with a big grin on his face.

"I heard that." Yami said flatly as he materialized beside Yugi.

"Hey it was just a joke!"

"Uh-huh, sure it was." Tea said sarcastically as Yami knelt down and began deciphering the hieroglyphics. "What's it say Yami?"

"Well it's in a language that's at least a thousand years older than I am, but I think I can translate it." Yami said as he turned around and looked at Tea for a moment before turning back to the mural. "It says,

_When pain and grief and sorrows abound,_

_In the tears of suffering can I be found._

_Just call my name and will help you by deed,_

_For a friend in need is a friend in deed._

_Only I the rules of death can bend,_

_Then help their hearts to mend._

_Akari Kibou_

"YUGI LOOK!" Tristan yelled as a bright silver light exploded behind his friend. Immediately Yugi turned around to see the light was coming from Tea's pendant.

Tea screamed as the pain raced through her body and she fell down to her knees as Yugi ran up behind her and caught her as she fell backward into his arms. "Yugi, what's going on?" she asked in a pained voice.

"I don't know Tea…" Yugi said as he looked down at her glowing pendant. "I just don't know…"

**

* * *

Ryou Bakura lover: **

**Emma: O cliff hanger! I like this so far! Please, please, please, please say Bakura's gonna come back! Ryou Bakura is my bo!**

**Raven: You and your crazy crushes... **

Emma: Hey! Ray is my yami...well not really, she's more like the little evil voice in the back of my head that I hardly ever listen too.

Raven: You're too busy 'listening to your heart' and all that stupid sentimental stuff!

Emma: That's 'casue I leave all the bad stuff to you!

Raven: Like when you scrached Jeff? Or why you want Corey to break up with Bec?

Emma: Exactly! I'll leave all the hate to you my friend, well not ALL of it. Remember-

Raven: There can't be darkness without light, I know!

Emma: And there can't be light without darkness!  
So, anyway, come on! Write more! I want to know what the heck is gonna happen!

**Daikaio: Cool story. Keep it up! **


	4. The Light of Hope Appears

Chapter 4: The Light of Hope Appears

"Yugi, something's happening to me and I fear my time with you is growing short." Tea said as she slowly reached out to Yugi and gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she continued speaking. "So before I die, I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"Tea…" Yugi whispered softly as the tears began welling up in his eyes.

"I've always loved you, but I could never bring myself to say it to you." Tea said gently as the tears began streaming down her face and she slowly reached up and brushed away the tears from Yugi's eyes with her other hand. "Don't cry Yugi, when Akari comes she can change everything for the better."

"But Tea…"

"It's all right Yugi," Tea said as she interrupted him and gently put her hand on his cheek as he gently covered her hand with his own. Then suddenly she stopped trembling as her eyes widened and she smiled. "She's so beautiful…"

"TEA NO!" Yugi screamed as her body fell limp in his arms.

"Yugi Motou don't be afraid, and please do not cry for her. For Tea is still alive."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Yugi asked as he looked around the room.

"I am a friend, who can heal your pain. I am Akari Kibou!"

"Yugi look!" Tristan exclaimed as he pointed to the center of the room.

Yugi could only watch in terror and fascination as the mummy, which had been lying motionless on the table slowly sat up then swung it's legs to the left and stood on the ground. The pendant Tea had been wearing disappeared and reappeared around the mummy's neck and began glowing with a soft silver light. Then a wondrous thing happened as the bandages slowly fell away to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman with blue eyes and light silver hair. Slowly the rest of the bandages fell away revealing the rest of her body. Realizing that she was completely naked, the young woman blushed a deep crimson red as she closed her eyes for a moment and clothes materialized on her body.

"I'm real, I'm finally free." she said to herself as Yami appeared and slowly walked up to her and carefully observed her.

"What happened to you?" Yami asked gently.

"Pharaoh Atemu…" she whispered softly as tears welled up in her eyes and she fell down on her hands and knees before him. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"What happened to you?" Yami asked again as he gently put his hand on her shoulder and she slowly looked up at him.

"It's a long story…" she said in voice that was barely above a whisper, then suddenly stiffened as she heard a rumbling sound and realized the temple was starting to cave in. "ATEMU look out!" she cried out as she tackled him and pushed him out of the way as a huge boulder fell on her back, pinning her to the ground.

"You…you saved me." Yami said softly as he knelt down by Akari's side and looked into her eyes. "But why?"

"It is my sworn duty to protect the pharaoh," Akari said painfully as she lifted her head up to gaze into Yami's eyes, "even at the cost of my own life…"

"Yami, can you help her?" Yugi asked as he gently cradled Tea's head in his lap.

"I think so, but I'll have to teleport us all out of here first." Yami said as he slowly balled up his hand into a fist as he stretched his arm out and opened his hand. _Power of the pharaohs, guide our way and protect us…_

* * *

Meanwhile back in Domino City… 

Seto Kaiba sat at his computer, his fingers flying over the keys as he worked on his latest project when Mokuba suddenly burst into the room. "Mokuba how many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm working?"

"SETO COME QUICK, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Mokuba cried, unaffected by his brother's scolding.

Sighing, he got up from his chair and followed Mokuba to the front door where he saw Yugi and his friends laying lifeless on the ground.

**

* * *

Hikari and Sunny: this is pretty interesting...update soon! **


	5. The Legend of the Angel of the Light of ...

Chapter 5: Densetsu no Tenshi no Akari Kibou

The Legend of the Angel of the Light of Hope

As they waited for help to come, Yami decided it was time to do some investigating and entered Akari's mind. Slowly he materialized beside Akari as he gently held her in his arms as if she was a baby. "Akari can you hear me?"

Akari moaned softly in response and said nothing. _She doesn't have enough energy to hold on long enough for help to come…_ Yami thought to himself as he gently took her hand in his and closed his eyes as he began to form a psychic link between the two of them.

"Atemu…" she whispered softly as she reached upward with her free hand and brushed a lock of golden hair off his face. "you're alive."

"Yes, thanks to you Akari." Yami said with a warm smile, "But I must know, who are you & how do you know my real name?"

"When Duel Monsters was first created, the prophets of my tribe predicted that unless someone with a pure heart who could control the monsters sealed the evil in his heart, the evil would overwhelm the pharaoh and destroy him as well as his family. That's when Bakura was chosen and my people rejoiced because they thought the pharaoh would be safe, but they were wrong… For the high priestess of the "Guardians of Peace and Order" prophesized that the evil would eventually become too much for Bakura to control and driven mad by their power, would turn against the pharaoh and destroy the world. Then no one or nothing could stop him, save for one thing…" Here Akari paused for a moment as she stared deeply into Yami's eyes searching for an answer. "Do you know what that is?"

"No…" Yami said softly as his eyes met Akari's briefly. "What is it?"

"Love," Akari said softly, "only the power of love could stand against that terrible evil if it were ever unleashed. So when I was three years old, the high priestess came to take me to the temple to undergo the training as well. However I did not meet Bakura until I was 13, I'll never forget that day. I had just turned 13 and I went to the Shadow Realm where the monsters lived to celebrate with them. As I got closer to my friends, I heard someone crying and I found a young boy sitting on the ground softly crying into his arms. I asked him what was wrong and he told me he was crying because the monsters didn't trust him and he had no one else to talk to. So I showed him how to befriend and tame the monsters, after that day we became the best of friends and the two of us were inseparable. It seemed like we'd known each other forever, when in reality it had only been a few months and before we knew it the day of the ritual arrived…I waited all day in his room for him to return, finally at sunset the high priestess carried him in and laid him on his bed. He was still the same boy I fell in love with, but now his skin was pale and his hair was now white. The only thing that remained the same were his eyes, yet as I looked into those calm blue eyes of his I could see that something was wrong but I didn't know what it was. I could only watch as he left to go serve the pharaoh the very next day."

"It must have been hard for you to let go of him so suddenly." Yami said softly.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life…" Akari said as she blinked the tears away from her eyes. "I had to wait three years before I could undergo the ritual and when I awoke afterwards, I knew something was terribly wrong with Bakura and I immediately left to go to him. As I set foot in the palace, I saw you fighting against him and as he fell to the ground mortally wounded I cradled him in my arms as I began sobbing and confessed my love for him. He gently smiled at me as he told me to save the pharaoh. I went over to the pharaoh knowing that it was too late to help him and as I held his body in my arms desperately wishing it was a dream, the high priestess appeared and spoke to me: "Akari what transpired here today was destined to happen, nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome. However when this evil awakens again you will be there to stop it, for I shall seal your soul into this locket and your story will be passed on to each generation and your memory will live forever…"

"The priestess was right Akari," Yami said as he gently put his hand over hers. "there was nothing you could have done to change what happened that day."

"Yes, I know," Akari said in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper. "but sometimes I can't help but think that had I used my powers I could've saved you or Bakura."

"Don't worry Akari," Yami said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly as he looked into her eyes. "you'll get your chance. In the meantime, just trust Yugi and his friends, they can help you." As he finished speaking, he slowly began to disappear as her surroundings slowly turned black and engulfed her in the darkness.


	6. Learning to be

Chapter 6: Learning to be…

Slowly Akari's eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. "I'm glad to see you're ok."

When she heard he voice speaking, Akari turned her head to the side to see a familiar pair of indigo eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked in a slightly frightened voice as her eyes desperately searched his face looking for an answer.

"I am a friend, my name is Yugi Motou." Yugi said as he smiled warmly and gently placed his hand over hers as the girl slowly calmed down and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"But you look so much like the pharaoh…" she said softly as she reached forward and brushed his golden bangs away from his face. "How can this be?"

"Years ago my grandfather gave me a puzzle and dared me to solve it. When I solved the puzzle, I could feel something…someone else inside me." Yugi said as his mind slowly drifted back to his earlier years and he smiled. "At first my friends couldn't tell the two of us apart because we looked so much alike but after Tea noticed, everyone became aware of Yami. But not even Yami himself knew about his mysterious past, so we took a trip to Egypt where we found out the truth…"

"That Yami was the brave Pharaoh Atemu who sacrificed his life to protect the world…" Akari finished sadly as she turned her head toward the window and gazed at the cloudless sky outside. "Somehow he sealed his soul into the puzzle, knowing that only his descendant could solve the puzzle and awaken him when he would be needed once more. Then Tea came along and unwittingly sacrificed herself so that I could live…"

"Akari I," Yugi started gently as she took no notice, continued to talk to him, and buried her face in her hands as her tears dripped steadily onto her hospital bed sheets until a small puddle started to form.

"If only she was still alive, I would tell her how sorry I was for inhabiting her soul for all these years. What happened to her in the temple was totally unforgivable…if only I had been able to warn her of the danger…"

"Akari, Tea's right here. She's all right." Yugi said in a louder voice as he pulled the divider curtain back to reveal Tea sitting up in her hospital bed looking at her with a warm smile on her face.

**

* * *

Daikaio: Ooh, cool.  
Bring the next chapter soon!**

**Hikari and Sunny: how did tea make it? (darn, shes ok...--)lol  
its cool. keep posting**


	7. Tea & Akari

Chapter 7: Tea and Akari 

"I'll just leave the two of you alone for a while, I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do." Yugi said with a smile on his face as he quietly left the room only to see Kaiba standing out in the hallway right across from the door with his arms crossed and the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"So Yugi who's your new friend?" he asked in his usual sarcastic 'I'm still your rival' voice as Yugi met his cold stare then transformed into Yami as he answered in his most serious voice.

"She's a young woman who claims that she knew Bakura long before he became the evil thief Yami Bakura who once threatened my kingdom and all my people once held dear." Yami said as Kaiba snorted in disgust and shook his head.

"She seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, are you sure that 'dog' Wheeler didn't drive her up a tree beforehand?" Seto asked casually in his usual monotone voice.

"Joey's too petrified with fear to even go near her Kaiba." Yugi said as though there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. "She's just been through a lot lately, I'm sure she'll calm down after Tea talks to her."

"She'd better get her calmed down otherwise I'll send my people in there with tranquilizer darts." Seto said in a threatening voice as he glanced down the hallway at the waiting room where Tristan was desperately trying to restrain Joey while Mokuba warned him not to disturb Tea if he wanted to see his next birthday.

* * *

"Tea I…" Akari started as Tea cut her off. 

"Akari it's okay, you did nothing wrong and the doctors said all I needed was some rest and I'd be fine in a few days." She said as Akari looked at her with wide eyes as the tears slowly rolled down her face. "Look I know you feel bad about what happened to me, but somehow I knew this day would come when my grandmother gave me the necklace and told me it's story. She told me that 'the girl who used to wear it sacrificed her life to seal away a great evil and for her selflessness, Halakti the priestess of light preserved her soul in the necklace so that one day she could live again.'"

"It's not true…" Akari said softly as she bowed her head sadly. "the pharaoh sacrificed his life to seal away the evil that had taken over Bakura. Although I tried to stop him, it was too late…both Bakura and the pharaoh were mortally wounded during their fight. As I held Bakura in my arms I began sobbing and confessed my love for him. He gently smiled at me as he told me to save the pharaoh. I went over to the pharaoh knowing that it was too late to help him and as I held his body in my arms desperately wishing it was a dream, the high priestess appeared and spoke to me: 'Akari what transpired here today was destined to happen, nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome. However when this evil awakens again you will be there to stop it, for I shall seal your soul into this locket and your story will be passed on to each generation and your memory will live forever…' Now you know the truth, I am not the great hero your ancestors thought I was. I am a failure…"

"But you're not a failure Akari," Tea said as she got out her bed, walked over to her side, and put an arm around her shoulders. "you just never got the chance to prove your worth. If Yugi ever gave up when things seemed hopeless he wouldn't be the strong young man I know and love."

"Strong of heart he may be," Akari said seriously as she began to smile slightly. "though I can't imagine him competing in the Egyptian decathlon!"

Suddenly a huge smile broke out on Tea's face as she began laughing so hard that she lost her grip and fell on the floor.

"Tea! Are you all right?" Akari asked as she peered over the edge of her bed to see Tea sprawled out on the floor trying to maintain her laughter and after several moments had passed managed to calm down as she grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself into a standing position.

"I'm all right," Tea said still smiling as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Although to be honest I can't imagine him wrestling someone like Andre the Giant and actually come out alive!"

As soon as she finished speaking, Joey and Tristan cautiously poked their heads into the room to see both girls holding their sides and reeling with laughter as Tea fell down again.

"Um, is everything all right?" Tristan asked as he surveyed the room making sure nothing was broken or out of place.

"It better be all right or little miss spirit will have to answer to me!" Joey growled as Tristan hit him on the head, hard.

"Shut up you moron!" Tristan hissed as Joey clutched his head and began whining. "She's been through enough already and the last thing she needs is a visit from the 'overprotective idiot squad'!" Then he turned his attention to Akari and Tea who were both staring at them and trying hard not to laugh.

"Nothing happened," Akari insisted as Tea tried to stifle her giggles. "Tea just got out bed to use the bathroom and slipped on a puddle of water."

"You really should be more careful Tea," Tristan said in a concerned voice as he gently pulled Tea to her feet as he mentally reminded himself to ask questions later, "Yugi's worried enough as it is."

"Errrrr…I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Joey finally exploded as he lunged at Akari and Tristan immediately grabbed him from behind. "LET ME GO! JUST LET ME AT 'ER! I'LL SHOW 'ER WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE TRY TO DESTROY MY FRIENDS!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING JOEY!" Tristan yelled as Joey tried to bite and claw his way out of Tristan's arms. "You're messing with a _ghost_. Do you really want to make her mad?" he hissed in his ear as Joey reluctantly stopped struggling and calmed down.

"All right I'll be good…" Joey growled softly as Tristan slowly released him from his grip.

"You'd better or I'll make sure Mai puts you in the pound." Tristan said as Joey shot a threatening glare his way.

"Watch it!"

"I'm sorry you'll have to excuse Joey he hasn't had his distemper shot yet." Tristan said apologetically as Joey glared at him and started growling. "So who's your friend Tea?"

**

* * *

Von Stupor: this story's a very interesting one thus far! i can't wait for the next chapter. i guess joey's pretty paranoid about recent goings on, eh? **

**AnimeLoverAngel: Uh! Cool! Please keep going!**


	8. Akari’s Dream

Chapter 8: Akari's Dream

"So even though I failed to stop Bakura and save the pharaoh, even Halakti herself believed that I deserved a second chance, and now thousands of years later I now have the chance to redeem myself by saving Bakura." Akari finished as she concluded her story and everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"So you're here to save the world…" Tristan murmured in amazement as Tea rolled her eyes. "Wow! I didn't know women could do that sort of thing."

"Actually she's here to save Bakura." Tea said flatly as she slowly raised her hand and prepared herself for the kill. "And this is for all the women you just insulted with that sexist comment of yours." She finished as she hit him on the head so hard that he fell face first onto the floor.

"Uh, by the way how's she supposed to do that?" Joey asked as he scratched his head nervously and prayed he wasn't next.

"I'm not sure," Akari said softly as she looked at her hands, "all I really know is that we must make our way to Hamunaptra, the ancient city of the dead where the most cursed of men were tried, punished, and buried for their crimes."

"Okay," Tristan said thoughtfully as he put a hand to his chin and thought some more about the matter at hand. "but what are we supposed to do once we get there?"

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can remember…" Akari said remorsefully as Joey mentally kicked himself in frustration.

"Are you sure dat's all you can remember?" Joey asked as gently as he could while he looked into her eyes and searched for an answer. But before she could respond, Mai suddenly burst into the room looking rather annoyed.

"All right Joey, that's enough for one night." Mai said in a domineering voice as she grabbed Joey by the ear and hauled him off while Serenity (who'd been standing behind Mai the whole time) began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me ladies," Tristan said in his most mature voice as he straightened his jacket collar. "Serenity and I have a lot of catching up to do. See you ladies later!" he called out as he hooked Serenity's arm in his and began walking out into the hallway when Duke appeared from nowhere and began berating Tristan.

Meanwhile Tea and Akari couldn't help but finally give in and burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter themselves.

* * *

Later that night after Tea went to sleep, Akari tossed and turned in her sleep as her mind was pelted by countless questions.

Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
Oversee the living  
Feel the presence all around  
A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing  
No regrets or promises  
The past is gone  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free

_They really do care about Bakura, and yet I can't even remember how to revive him much less remember my past before I became a priestess… _Akari thought sullenly as a tear slowly trickled down her cheek. Swallowing hard as she felt a lump form in her throat, she tried her best to ignore it as she curled up in a fetal position. Deep down it had always bothered her that she couldn't remember her mother and father after all these years. _Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never find out the truth about my past and I'll never find out how to save Bakura! How I miss him so much! I would do anything to hold him in my arms again! _

"Anything?" asked a gentle voice as she felt herself pulled into an alternate dimension. Cherry blossoms blew in on a gentle breeze as a masked figure slowly materialized in front of her.

"Who are you?" Akari asked hesitantly as the figure slowly took her mask off, to reveal a beautiful pale yellow face framed by a winged headpiece, and smiled warmly.

Time now to spread your wings  
To take to flight  
The life endeavor  
Aim for the burning sun  
You're trapped inside  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
But it's a long long way to go

"I am a friend," she said in a soft gentle voice as she looked at the girl before her with warm caring eyes, "and someone who knows how to revive the boy known as Bakura, but it will be a very dangerous journey and only a few have succeeded."

"I'm not afraid! I would do anything and pay any price to bring him back to where he belongs." Akari said fiercely as she clenched her fist angrily.

Keep moving way up high  
You see the light  
It shines forever  
Sail through the crimson skies  
The purest light  
The light that sets you free  
If time will set you free

"I believe you would…" she said as she smiled warmly, slowly reached out her hand, and gently touched her two extended fingers to Akari's forehead.

* * *

"Akari what are you doing up at this hour?" Tea mumbled groggily and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she watched Akari slowly get out of bed and took a few steps toward her. Then she froze as an electric energy surrounded her body and she cried out in pain as the energy intensified. "Oh, Akari what's happening to you?"

Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight  
And you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
And going higher than the mountain tops  
And go high like the wind don't stop  
And go high  
Free to fly tonight  
Free to fly tonight

Free to fly tonight  
Free to fly tonight

Free to fly tonight  
Free to fly tonight

Meanwhile after Mai finished berating Joey for being so hard on Akari, Yugi held a late night meeting with Joey and Tristan.

"So what did you guys think of her?" Yugi asked as Tristan looked at him with a worried expression on his face.

"She was really nice to us, but something obviously happened to her that really messed with her head."

"Yeah, or a certain someone who shall remain nameless." Mai said sarcastically as she walked up behind Joey, who broke into a nervous idiotic grin.

"Mai how'd you know we were still up?" Yugi asked with surprise as Mai grinned and shook her finger at him. But before she could reply a scream split through the air. "Wait that was Akari, come on guys let's go!" he cried as he raced down the hallway to Tea and Akari's room and froze in the doorway.

**"Free to Fly Tonight" performed by Savage Garden** **

* * *

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed my story! I'll update again soon!**


	9. The Impossible Mission

Chapter 9: Sono Fukano Shimei

The Impossible Mission

"Akari no!" Yugi cried as the millennium puzzle around his neck began glowing and Yami materialized beside him.

"Tea what happened!" Yami asked in a very demanding tone that few seldom disobeyed.

"I-I don't know!" Tea called out across the room as the field of energy surrounding Akari crackled and hissed. "All I know is that one minute we were both asleep and next minute she's floating in midair!"

"Tea look out!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed as the energy lashed out towards Tea. Without a moments hesitation, he dove across the room and knocked her out of harm's way as the energy bolt struck him instead.

"YUGI!" Tea cried out as she weakly crawled over to his side to make sure he was okay. "Are you all right?"

Slowly Yugi sat up and gave her a shaky thumbs up and a lopsided smile, "Never better."

"And that is just one of da' many reasons why I don't like magic." Joey said flatly as Tristan and Mai shook their heads and smiled.

"AKARI, YOU MUST FIGHT IT!" Yami yelled as loudly as he could when suddenly the energy surrounding Akari began to die down and she began to fall towards the floor. "Don't worry I've got you!" he cried as he ran underneath Akari to catch her.

However, Akari fell right on top of him, pinning him neatly to the floor. She moaned softly as she opened her eyes, found herself staring Yami right in the face, and began blushing a soft cherry pink color. "Yami what happened? What are you doing in my room?"

"You don't remember what happened do you?" Yami asked softly as a light smile played upon his face and he began to blush as he realized that everyone else was watching.

"No, but I know how to find Bakura."

A few minutes later, Duke, Serenity, Kaiba and Mokuba came running into the room to make sure everyone was ok. After Joey and Tristan explained what had happened and assured them that they were all right, as Akari began to explain what happened in her dream.

"So we must go to Hamunaptra, enter the 'Temple of Anubis', and find the 'Gates of Judgment'. Once we're there she will tell us what we must do next." Akari finished as everyone watched her with great interest. "But I must warn you, this journey is not to be taken lightly. Countless men have died in pursuit of the great treasure of Anubis' Temple and those who lived to tell the tale were changed forever. So those of you who do not wish to go may leave and I will understand." She finished softly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments had passed she opened her eyes to see everyone had their arms raised.

"We believe in you Akari." Tea said gently with a warm smile on her face.

"Besides somebody's gotta' make sure dumb and dumber behave themselves." Mai said cheerfully as she gestured towards Joey, Tristan, and Duke who'd just started to bicker about who volunteered who.

"And I can't wait to see what my next adventure with my big brother brings." Serenity said enthusiastically as Tea smiled in admiration.

_I hate to admit it, but she's certainly changed a lot since we first met._ Tea thought to herself as she remembered all the hard times they'd been through together.

"And what about you Mr. Kaiba?" Akari asked innocently as she cast her gaze in Kaiba and Mokuba's direction. "Are you going to come with us too?"

"What do I look like a babysitter!" he snapped coldly as Akari continued to watch him.

"No, you look like an idiot who's all talk and no action." Duke muttered under his breath as Akari blushed slightly and turned her attention to Mokuba.

"Actually I was talking to your brother. So how about it, will you come with us?" she asked cheerfully as she watched the younger Kaiba brother.

"Really? You mean it?" Mokuba asked eagerly as his eyes shone with a long forgotten eager happiness that Seto hadn't seen in a long time.

"Of course you can come, I'll need all the help I can get! That is if it's okay with your brother…" Akari replied eagerly then she looked up and remembered that Kaiba was watching them.

"Well it's not exactly my idea of the perfect vacation, but I suppose a couple of weeks with you losers couldn't hurt." Kaiba said as Mokuba looked at him hopefully then hugged his brother so tightly that he had to pry him lose so he could breathe once more.


	10. Airport Adventures

Chapter 10: Airport Adventures

"Man I've seen the way you eat food, but that was just wrong." Tristan said as he stared at Akari's empty food trays.

"Yeah, I'm so proud…" Joey said as he wiped a tear from his eye and smiled, "I've taught her well."

"If by 'taught' you mean by how you managed to nearly destroy the hospital room begging for her food, then yes you've 'taught' her well." Duke said in his most boring voice as he stood behind Joey with his arms crossed.

"Just be grateful that Yugi and I decided to split the bill," Kaiba said as he looked at them over his shoulder and smiled as everyone stopped to look at him. "even I don't have _that_ much money."

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder where all that food goes…" Yugi wondered out loud as Tea gave him the strangest look that clearly said, 'Well it certainly doesn't go to her hips!'

"COME ON GUYS! OUR FLIGHT'S LEAVING!" Mokuba yelled as their flight began boarding, immediately everyone took off running and as they stood in line Tea looked around to make sure everyone was still together.

"Hey where's Akari?" Tea asked as she realized the young silver-haired girl wasn't with them.

"I think she's still back at the food court." Serenity said thoughtfully as she remembered that Akari had said something about getting sleepy.

"I'd better go check on her," Yugi sighed as he turned around and ran over to the food court. And he couldn't help smiling as he saw that she'd fallen asleep. "Come on Akari, we're gonna' be late!" Slowly Akari opened her eyes to see Yugi smiling at her.

"Huh? What happened?" Akari asked in a very tired voice as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked as she looked around and realized she wasn't at the hospital. "Where am I?"

"Don't you know what an airport is hun?" Mai asked as she smiled at Yugi and helped Akari to her feet.

"Air…port?" Akari wondered out loud as Mai smiled.

"Apparently not…" Mai said dryly as Yugi silently laughed to himself.

* * *

"So this is what flying is like," Akari said softly to herself as Yugi looked on and smiled at the childlike expression on her face. "Kisara would have loved this…she always liked flying. I wonder how Bakura's doing…"

"I don't know where he is or what he's doing, but I'm sure he's waiting for you." Yami said as he materialized in her thoughts and began talking with her.

"Really? Do you think he'll remember me?" Akari asked anxiously as Yami smiled warmly.

"When Bakura came to live in the palace as my servant, all he could do was talk about you and how beautiful you were. Sometimes when he got lonely he'd go to windows and watch the stars." Yami said as he fondly remembered his old friend. "I'm sure he still thinks about you."

"Thanks," Akari said softly as she smiled at Yami, "that means a lot to me." Then she yawned and rolled over and watched the clouds pass by the plane _It's strange, but somehow up here… I can almost feel Bakura's presence. He's close by…_ and slowly the sweet darkness of oblivion surrounded her as she fell into a deep sleep.

It felt like springtime

on this February morning

In the courtyard,

birds were singing your praise

I'm still recalling things

you said to make me feel alright

I carried them with me today, now

As I lay me down to sleep

This I pray

That you will hold me dear

Though I'm far away

I'll whisper your name into the sky

And I will wake up happy

When Akari woke up again, she was in a dark endless room and as she slowly looked around, a grayish blue smoke filled the room. Then she felt a powerful wave of energy wash over her as she fell back to sleep. But she wasn't alone…

I wonder why I feel so high

Though I am not above the sorrow

Heavy hearted

Till you call my name

And it sounds like church bells

Or the whistle of a train

On a summer evening

I'll run to meet you

Barefoot barely breathing

_After all these years, you've finally become a guardian…_ slowly Akari fought back against the urge to sleep as she felt a warm familiar energy envelop her.

As I lay me down to sleep

This I pray

That you will hold me dear

Though I'm far away

I'll whisper your name into the sky

And I will wake up happy

_Bakura…is that really you? _Akari asked as she sat up, opened her eyes, and looked into deep ocean blue colored eyes.

_Yeah, it's me… _Bakura whispered softly as he gently took a hold of her hands and gazed into her eyes. _You must leave this place and forget about me if you want to live._

_I don't understand, why?_ Akari asked softly as she looked into his eyes.

_The reason you can see me is because, you're on the verge of death. _Bakura said sadly as he looked into her eyes, and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from his own. _Look, something big is going to happen to you, and your body is desperately trying to prepare for the change that's to come. That's why you feel so tired, and that's why you mustn't come after me. It's too much…too dangerous for you to handle and I want you live your life to the fullest. Even if it's a life without me…_

It's not too near for me

Like a flower I need the rain

Though it's not clear to me

Every season has its change

And I will see you

When the sun comes out again

_I don't care how dangerous it is! _Akari screamed as she forced Bakura to look at her. _I miss you so much, it hurts whenever I think about you. Can't you see Bakura? I love you…and I would do anything or face any danger to save you._

_Then I want you to have this. _Bakura said softly as he held his hands out and a butterfly shaped hair pick appeared in his hands. _Whenever you this, think of me and the promise you made to come and save me. You're my world, Akari and I would wait for an eternity and even longer than that for you to return…I…I love you Akari. I know that it's not real, but I've waited for forever to give this to you…_

And as he finished speaking, Bakura slowly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Though she was taken back at first, Akari suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pushed against him and gently deepened the kiss as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. Then before she knew it, the kiss was over and she could feel herself being pulled back to the real world.

As I lay me down to sleep

This I pray

That you will hold me dear

Though I'm far away

I'll whisper your name into the sky

And I will wake up happy

_Goodbye Akari! _Bakura called as she began to disappear and smiled as she waved at him. _If something should happen to me and I don't make it back, then I want Yami to take care of you and love him as you loved me. Oh, and one more thing, tell Yugi and Yami that what happened wasn't their fault either and that I forgive them both._

_I will Bakura, and thank you for everything… _Akari whispered softly as tears of joy ran down her face and she woke up in the real world once more.

"**As I Lay Me Down to Sleep" Performed by Sophie B. Hawkins**

**

* * *

Von Stupor: Plot twist, ooh... I can't wait to find out more. **


	11. Akari's Painful Trial

Chapter 11: Akari no Tsurai Shiren

Akari's Painful Trial

"Akari wake up…it's time to get up…" slowly Akari yawned as she stretched her arms outward, not even noticing that she'd accidentally punched Joey in the nose and barely missed hitting Yugi as he hastily ducked out of the way. Then she smiled as she opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Yugi & Kaiba watching her warily.

"Oh, hi!" she said cheerfully as she started gathering her things together. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Yugi said innocently as he ignored Joey's cursing behind him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better than before," Akari lied as she crossed her fingers and prayed Yugi would believe her. "thanks for asking."

Yet as they made their way to the luggage pickup terminal, Yugi couldn't help but notice that Akari was sweating like crazy and it was 60 F in the airport. And from time to time she would reach back and gently scratch her shoulders as if there were an invisible rash hidden under her skin. As they reached their designated terminal, Akari grunted as she wrapped her arms in front of her stomach and sank down against one of the support columns.

"Akari are you sure you're all right?" Yami asked as he materialized beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I feel terrible…I don't what's happening to me…" Akari whispered softly as she let her head fall back against the column.

"Akari you're burning up!" Yami exclaimed as he felt her forehead. "We must get you to the hotel immediately."

"Please don't tell Yugi…" Akari whispered as he slowly got up, turned around and headed toward the others. "This is the last thing he needs to worry about right now."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him until it's absolutely necessary." Yami said as he continued walking towards the others.

"Hey look at dis' guys," Joey called as he stood on top of the luggage on the moving conveyor belt, "I'm luggage surfing!"

"Man this is gonna' be a looooooonnnnngg vacation…" Tristan muttered as he went to help Duke pull Joey down before airport security noticed and decided to throw them out.

* * *

"I'm so glad the ground's stopped moving…" Akari murmured softly as she walked into her room and fell face forward on her bed. "After this ordeal is over, I'm never getting in a car with Joey again. My shoulders hurt so bad…I wish I knew what was wrong with me."

Meanwhile as Yugi arrive in his room that he was sharing with Joey & Tristan, he started unpacking his clothes for the night as Yami did his best to explain the situation.

"It's strange, but I've never sensed such an unstable aura…" Yami said as he slowly walked back and forth across the room. "at least when we were back in the hospital her energy remained the same. But now I don't what to expect…it's bad enough that she has a fever, but when we left the airport I noticed bloodstains on the post she leaned against."

"Bloodstains?" Yugi asked, somewhat confused.

"There were two bloodstains right where her shoulders had been…" Yami explained as he remembered how strangely Akari was breathing and suddenly it hit him. "Yugi you must go to Akari and help her, and hurry! If you're too late she could die!"

* * *

As Akari lay on her bed, she could feel her nausea returning with twice the force it had before and she covered her mouth with her hand as she quickly ran to the bathroom. And as she started throwing up, to her horror she realized it was a light blue mist and the more she threw up, the more it spilled over the edge and filled the room.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" she cried as she laid her head against the cool porcelain seat and began sobbing.

Yugi ran down the hallway as fast as he could when he heard her distressed cry for help. Turning to his right, he franticly shook the doorknob to her room as he silently prayed it was unlocked. Much to his dismay it was still locked and he could hear Yami's words echoing in his head as he tried to think of a way to open the door. Then as if by instinct, he stretched his hand forth and black energy surrounded the doorknob as it disintegrated and fell to the ground.

"AKARI DON'T WORRY I'M HERE!" Yugi called as he backed up, slammed his body against the door, and almost fell on the floor. Then he saw the smoke coming out of the bathroom and ran inside.

"Yugi…is that you?" Akari asked softly as she struggled to open her eyes.

"It's all right Akari, I'm here." Yugi said gently as he put his hand on her shoulder than immediately pulled it back as he felt something warm and sticky. It was blood, and as he looked at her back he realized with great shock that there were two large bloodstains on her back roughly the size of dinner plates. "What happened to your shoulders?" he asked as he noticed her shoulders also had swollen bumps that looked ready to burst open at any minute.

"I don't know…" Akari said painfully as she continued her heavily labored breathing. "they started hurting when we were on the plane. Bakura warned me that something like this would happen, but I never thought it would get this bad."

"You saw Bakura?" Yugi asked bewildered as he slowly wrapped his arm around her back, and slowly helped her stand up as they made their way to her bed.

"Yes, he said the only reason I could see him is because I was so close to death that somehow I ended up in his world. It was so strange," Akari said softly as they continued walking towards her bed and she closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered his face again. "seeing him like that. Yet I felt at peace when I looked into his eyes, and he wanted me to give you this message, 'Yugi what happened to me was not your fault…it was destined to happen and not even Atemu himself could have prevented it…I know how badly you feel about it and I just wanted you to know that I forgive you, both of you.'"

"Bakura really said that?" Yugi asked as they reached her bed and Yugi helped her lay down on her stomach.

"Yes he said that…he also gave me this ornament for my hair as a symbol of his love and he told me to think of him whenever I wore it and somehow everything would be all right." Akari said as she held out the butterfly hairpin out to Yugi. "Please put it in for me."

As Yugi slowly pulled her hair up and secured it with the hairpin, he could feel Akari gently shifting underneath him as she tried to move her shoulders away from him. _It's…it's time…Yugi…I don't know what's going to happen, but I want you to stay with me._

"Akari, I would never leave you to face something like this alone and I'd do the same for Tea." Yugi said as he gently took a hold of her hand and squeezed it in support.

Then suddenly without warning, Akari's entire body stiffened as the pain in her back intensified until she couldn't stand it any longer and screamed as loud as she could into her pillow then broke down sobbing. As Akari continued to sob quietly, there was a soft flash of golden light as a stranger wearing soft beige colored robes appeared behind her and began speaking softly, _"Nemuru yoku soshite yasumu taisetsu na kodomo no hikari."_ Then she gently stroked Akari's back as Akari relaxed and fell silent.

"What'd you do to her?" Yugi asked softly as he looked at the stranger with pleading eyes.

"Do not be afraid Yugi Motou, your friend is all right. I only put her to sleep to ease her pain…poor Akari, she's been through so much…" the hooded figure said gently as she turned to face Yugi for a moment then turned back to Akari.

"How'd you know my name? Who are you?" Yugi asked in shock as the hooded figure slowly turned to face him.

"A friend…" the figure replied softly as she reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing the face of a young woman with pale yellow skin framed with a winged headdress. "My name is Halakti and I am the high priestess of the 'Guardians of Peace and Order', as part of my job I look after all the guardians that come to our temple. I have been around for over 5,000 years and I've seen this only a few other times. We call it the angel metamorphosis and it is very common for the guardian to become very sleepy and complain of shoulder pain. But something has put a stop to Akari's metamorphosis and I think they may be stuck."

"What do you mean 'they'?" Yugi asked, slightly confused as Halakti turned back towards Akari and spoke again.

"Observe, and do not be frightened…all will soon become clear…" Halakti said gently as she reached into her robes, pulled out a golden hilted dagger, and methodically drew the blade across the highest part of the two protruding bumps on Akari's back. Then slowly a large feather finally poked through where the slit had been made. Yugi watched in fascination as a long pale blue wing slowly extended from the slit in Akari's back and the second one soon followed.

"They're beautiful…" Yugi said softly as he stared at Akari's wings until something occurred to him. "But what does this mean?"

"It means that Akari is now strong enough to use her powers to their full extent without putting her life in mortal danger." Halakti said as she began healing the gashes surrounding Akari's wings.

"How do you know so much about Akari?" Yugi asked after a moment's hesitation.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't…" Halakti said sadly as she looked into Yugi's eyes, "All I can tell you for now is that I've known Akari since she was very small. But I promise you, one day the truth about her past will finally be revealed…but not yet…not yet…" and as she finished speaking, Halakti disappeared leaving Yugi to ponder everything she had said.


	12. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 12: An Unexpected Surprise

As Akari silently willed the pain to go away, a familiar aura suddenly surrounded her and she heard it whisper softly to her, _"Sleep well and rest, beloved child of light."_ Then the pain slowly disappeared as she sighed in contentment and snuggled deep under the covers of her bed.

_This energy, it feels so warm…it's so familiar…I wonder if…no, it couldn't be her, she's been dead for over 5,000 years now. _Akari thought silently to herself as she began to wonder about who had really helped her then chided herself for even thinking about something so foolish. _Yami must have healed me because he sensed my pain and Yugi took a huge risk to come down here and help me. They deserve so much better then allowing one to live his life through the eyes of the other, bound together by a curse that has caused them so much pain and trouble. If only I could help them, if only I could find a way to put an end to their suffering… _and as those last thoughts drifted through her mind, Akari allowed the power of the magic to overtake her as she fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the new power growing inside of her.

* * *

As soon as Halakti left him alone with Akari and he was sure that Akari was asleep, Yugi finally crawled into the unused bed in Akari's room, too exhausted to walk down to the other end of the hallway where his room was at. _I hope Joey doesn't know I'm not there, or he'll be worried sick about me. But I'm just so tired…I wish I knew why…Did helping Akari really take that much energy? No, _he chided himself as he recounted the things he'd done earlier that evening and couldn't recall doing anything that would've tired him out. _I know that looking after Akari wasn't very hard work. I wish I knew why I'm so tired, but I'm sure it's probably nothing to worry about. _and after thus reassuring himself, Yugi pulled the covers over him as he went to sleep.

However, as Yugi slept during the night his chest began to hurt slightly, but fortunately, he was in such a deep sleep that he didn't even notice the pain was there. And slowly the pain spread outward until it reached the tips of his fingers and toes. As the pain got worse, Yugi dreamed that he was being pulled in two directions at once by unknown forces. _In all my years of dueling I've never experienced anything like this before. What's happening to me? _Then suddenly there was a loud ripping sound and Yugi screamed as everything went black around him.

* * *

And so during the course of that fateful night, two lives were changed forever never knowing what even happened to them until morning found them.

"What a night." Akari yawned as she slowly sat up in bed and stretched her arms. "I had the strangest dream last night that the pharaoh was still alive and wanted me to…oh but that's silly, it was only dream and I have to go draw my bath." And as she walked past the spare bed, she saw Yugi laying face down on top of the sheets…completely naked. Muttering something about embarrassing Tea, Akari stalked off into the bathroom and threw a towel over him so the others wouldn't find out about his so called "night life."

Then Akari went back to the bathroom and turned on the shower like Tea had shown her, then she began washing her hair with the fragrant soap called "shampoo." And as began washing her body, she noticed that her back was itching her like crazy, more specifically her shoulders. But try as she might, she couldn't find a way to quell the itching, sighed as she turned off the water, and declared defeat as she began drying herself with her towel.

_Meanwhile back in the room_

Yugi moaned softly as he sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead as he thought about the events of the previous night, Akari's transformation, and most importantly his conversation with the mysterious woman who called herself Halakti. Then he looked around the room as if he expected to see anything out of the ordinary, "But what if it was all some crazy dream?"

"Not now Yugi, I'm trying to get some sleep." said a very familiar voice as Yugi slowly turned around and gasped in shock.

"Yami?"


	13. Repercussions

Chapter 13: Repercussions

"Yami?"

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked patiently as he stood up and faced Yugi.

"After Akari fell asleep did you feel like something strange happened last night?" Yugi asked as Akari walked into the room, saw Yami standing in the middle of the room naked, screamed and passed out.

"Akari I've got you!" Yami cried out as he caught the slender form of Akari in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Yugi asked as he peered over Yami's shoulders to catch a glimpse of Akari.

"I think so, she just fainted…but I can't imagine what could've caused it." Yami mused as he noticed her wings for the first time. _Tenchi no Kibou? After all these years could it really be the goddess of hope and light has been reborn? But how… _However before he could pursue thinking about the matter any further, he heard Yugi's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm… I wonder what caused her to faint. Maybe it was the sight of a naked 2,000 year old spirit standing in the middle of her hotel room and his partner wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his body!" Yugi said sarcastically as he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

It was about that time that Tea, who'd been awake in her room for some time, heard the commotion and walked into the room just in time to hear Yugi's rant.

"Speaking of naked spirits, you really need to find some clothes for him." Tea said as she struggled to stifle her giggles. "And you've got 30 minutes to explain what really happened in here last night before wake the others or I'm never speaking to you again!"she screamed into his ear before storming out into the hallway.

"Tea wait! Oh man, this day just goes from bad to worse…" Yugi moaned in defeat as Tea slammed the door shut and leaned against it, effectively trapping them inside the room.

"What was that all about Yugi?" Yami asked with a bewildered expression as Yugi gave him the look of death.

"Shut up and find something to wear before you hurt yourself." Yugi muttered as he went into the bathroom to take an ice cold shower. "If you're not dressed by the time I'm done, you'll wish you were still a spirit!"

_30 minutes later_

"Ok, I've gathered you all here for a very important meeting." Yugi said as he welcomed Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Seto, and Mokuba into the room. However Akari was still asleep and Yami had vanished. "Something BIG happened last night and the Akari that we've come to know has changed into a powerful being with an incredible power."

"Um, where is Akari anyway Yug?"

"I'm getting to that Joey." Yugi said patiently as he tried to prepare himself for what would happen next. "For years now, I've been keeping a secret from everyone. A secret over 2,000 years old who's lived within my millennium puzzle, helping me when I'm in danger or a friend needs saving. You can come out now Yami."

Slowly the bathroom door opened and a young man who could've been mistaken for Yugi's twin poked his head out then after receiving an evil glare from Yugi, stepped out into the light for the first time. Everyone in the room gasped as he remembered he was wearing nothing but a bright red Speedo with a smiling Kuribo on the front and began blushing profusely. _So help me Yugi, I will make you pay for this sooner or later. _

"Everybody I'd like you to meet the spirit of the millennium puzzle, Yami." Yugi said with a nervous smile as he did his best to ignore Yami's threat.

"Where's Akari?" Tea asked anxiously as she looked around the room and realized that Akari still wasn't there. "Is she sick? Oh, I hope she's all right."

_Don't worry Yugi, I'll find her. _Yami silently promised as he slowly scanned the room trying to sense her presence. Then he stopped as he felt a strange energy coming from the bed beside him and slowly crawled underneath the covers. _Akari are you in here?_

_Please don't come any closer…I don't want you to see me like this… _Akari said softly as a lavender colored light became visible around her huddled form.

_Akari, I know you're scared. Please let help you… _Yami pressed gently as she sighed and turned to face him. For a moment, he had to blink his eyes as he got used to the strange purple light. Then as the brightness faded, he realized there were beautiful markings all over Akari's body. "They're beautiful Akari, but what does this all mean?"

"I'm going to die…"


	14. Decisions Made

Chapter 14: Decisions Made

"Akari what do you mean!" Yami asked in shock as Akari looked past him as thought she were somewhere else.

"I mean that I have to die to enter the 'Gates of Judgment'." Akari said solemnly as Yami watched her in disbelief. "That is the price I must pay if I want to see Bakura again." Here she paused for a moment as she sighed in resignation, "I know you can hear me so I might as well come out."

Everyone held their breath as Akari slowly emerged from the covers of her bed and they gasped in amazement as her wings slowly stretched themselves out and twitched slightly as if a large fly was resting upon them.

"Isn't there anything else you can do to see Bakura?" Tea asked as Akari shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm afraid not Tea…" Akari said sadly as the tears welled up in her eyes and she felt a large lump forming in her throat. "there's nothing I can do to change my fate and I dare not go against the will of Halakti."

"But there must be a way to rescue Bakura without sacrificing your life!" Mokuba cried passionately as Seto shook his head and smiled slightly.

"It's not that simple Mokuba, Akari must do what she feels is right. Whether we like it or not." And as he finished, he looked around the room to see if anyone objected and smiled as he heard Joey begin one of his famous rants.

"Rrrrr, Kaiba you jerk! We can't just let Akari give up like that. She's already given up so much already and it's not fair to ask her to do 'dis for for us." Here Joey paused for a moment as if he wasn't sure about what to say next, but Yugi seemed to sense his uneasiness and smiled, instantly putting his mind at ease. "I remember when Mai was losing to Marik. All I wanted to do at that moment was to protect her, even if it meant my life instead of hers and I never want anyone to go through the pain and emptiness I felt inside when I lost Mai to the Shadow Realm. That goes for you too Akari."

"Thank you Joey," Akari said gently a she put a hand to her heart. "but this is something I must do alone. I know you don't to lose me, but I must face the darkness inside my heart so that I can face Bakura knowing that I did it all by myself."

"But until then, I will remain at your side." Yami said gently as he looked deeply into her eyes. "And when the time comes, we will face the 'Gates of Judgment' together."


	15. Yami's Day Out

Chapter 15: Yami's Day Out

"Well before we begin our journey, we'd better get some clothes for tall, dark, and spiky before he gets mistaken for one of the locals…" Mai said dryly as she gestured to the hallway, where masked young man wearing hot pink Speedos with the Petit Angel on the backside strode down the hallway whistling, "His Truth is Marching On".

"That's a great idea Mai, but you're forgetting one thing…" Tea said hesitantly.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Akari's wings," Tea said as she gestured to Akari's wings, "she'll stick out like a sore thumb if we try to take her out like this."

"That's okay Tea," Akari said as she smiled cheerfully, "I'd rather stay here anyways. Besides, I must meditate on some things before we embark on our quest."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked gently as the others prepared to leave. "It's not like you to want to be alone like this."

"I wish I could go with you," Akari said remorsefully as her shoulders sagged in defeat. "but I have to make sure that we can even enter the temple. And to do that I have to mentally visit the 'Temple of Anubis' and make sure it's safe beforehand."

"That doesn't mean you can't come with us." Tea said with a smile as she pulled a sky blue cape from her knapsack and handed it to Akari.

"Besides, you need to take some time to relax or you won't even be able to think straight by the time we get to the temple." Serenity said cheerfully as Mai nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Well ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Cairo Hieroglyph Mall!" Mai said enthusiastically as the group entered the mall. "Anyone who doesn't want to come shopping with us had better speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I'd rather stay at the food court for a little while, but I'll meet up with you later." Akari promised as she turned around and started jogging towards the food court.

"I'd better go with her to make sure she doesn't get hurt when she goes 'exploring'." Yugi said after a moments thought on the matter.

"Hey wait Yugi! I'll go with you!" Tea exclaimed as she ran after him.

"Anyone else?" Mai asked patiently as she stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"If you don't mind, I've gotta go to 'Electronics Technology' and get a digital resonance imaging program so we can actually navigate the temple successfully." Mokuba said politely as he took off running.

"Et tu Kaiba?"

"I don't do shopping." Kaiba said dryly as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the food court, Akari was preparing herself for the trip as Yugi and Tea watched anxiously.

_I ask the tomb keeper of this temple for permission to enter._ Akari stated boldly as she felt herself fall into a dark void.

_What business brings you to the realm of death and despair? _A deep voice asked as the dark magician appeared and began walking towards her.

_My name is Akari. I've come for the boy known as Bakura._ she said as she could feel the magic in the air settling around her as if it was a heavy blanket.

* * *

"Are you going to stay in there all day?" Mai asked impatiently as Serenity, Joey, Duke, and Tristan patiently sat outside the changing room waiting for their friend to come out.

"Come on Yami it can't be that bad!" Serenity said cheerfully as they heard Yami sigh in resignation.

"Ok, but you'd better not laugh…" Yami said as the door opened and he came out wearing a hot pink tie-died tank top and neon green pants. Everyone stared at him for a second trying desperately not to laugh without success.

"If at first you don't succeed, try again." Mai said with a smile as she handed him another outfit.

**Author's Note: My good friend Baron Von Stupor makes a cameo appearance in this chapter. See if you can spot him ;-)**


	16. The Dying of the Light

**Chapter 16: The Dying of the Light**

"Are you sure she'll be okay Yugi?" Tea asked uneasily as she watched Akari sleeping peacefully at the table.

"…must find Bakura…" Akari murmured softly as she moaned and stirred restlessly in her sleep.

"I think so," Yugi said as he smiled softly and felt her forehead for a fever. "she once told me that going to another realm took a lot out of her. She'll be okay as long as we don't disturb her."

* * *

_The boy known as Bakura is in grave danger of disappearing from this world forever and I fear your efforts to save him may be in vain._ The mysterious figure said sadly as Akari stared at him in shock. _Besides it's far too dangerous for you to survive for very long in their world…_

_I don't care how dangerous the journey may be!_ Akari cried out as the figure turned and began walking away. _If Bakura's in danger, then it's my job to save him, even at the cost of my own life…_

_Then take this, _here the figure turned to face her and handed her a curved sword with a silver blade and a diamond white hilt embedded with sapphires and rubies. _and I suggest you find a way to hide amongst them. Unless you feel like dying of course…

* * *

_

"Tea why didn't you go help Yami shop for clothes?" Yugi asked as they walked through the mall carrying Akari on his back.

"Because I wanted to be with you silly!" Tea said cheerfully.

"But what about your crush on Yami?" Yugi asked confused after a moment's silence passed between the two of them. "The two of you used to be inseparable. What happened?"

"You did…" Tea said softly as she looked ahead and Yugi sat Akari down on a bench as she continued. "When you were taken by the Seal of Orichalcos, I was heartbroken. Yami was the only one who could comfort me and yet the more time we spent together, the more I missed you."

"I'm sorry Tea," Yugi said as he gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I never knew…"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Tea said gently as she looked into his eyes. Then as if to reassure him of her sincerity, Tea slowly leaned in towards Yugi and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled away, Yugi looked at Tea in shock before they kissed again.

And as they kissed, Akari slowly woke up and smiled. _At least they have each other now, but if I don't hurry, I may not have anyone at all! _


	17. Akari's Journey

**Chapter 17: Akari's Journey**

"Has anyone seen Akari?" Yugi asked anxiously as Mai, Serenity, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Seto, and Mokuba met up again at the end of the day. "We lost her a while ago and haven't been able to find her."

"The only thing we could find was this note." Tea said as she handed Kaiba the note, which read:

_Dearest friends,_

_I'm afraid I must leave you now to save the one I love before it's too late. I'm sorry I left so suddenly, but during my vision I was warned that Bakura is in danger of disappearing from this world forever. Please don't come after me, I couldn't bear it if any of you got hurt because of me._

_I will always remember you,_

_Akari_

Yugi was silent for a moment as he looked at each of his friends. "We've gotta go after her."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Dark Magician asked Akari as she faced him wearing a pale green knee-length dress with the curved sword sheathed against her back. 

"I have no other choice if Bakura is to live again…" Akari said sadly as she stood at the edge of a circular stone-hemmed pool and stared at the peaceful black water within it. Then she closed her eyes as she let herself fall forward into the inky darkness.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

_Don't worry my love, I'll be there soon…_ Akari thought to herself as she fell past the black ghostly arms that clawed at her, causing her to wince slightly.

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_For as long as I can remember no one ever really believed in me…and then I met Yugi and his friends. They gave me the strength and courage I needed to believe in myself. Without your help, I never would have made it this far. _Akari thought as she continued to fall, not even caring about the gashes on her arms and legs.

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Meanwhile in the depths of the Shadow Realm, Yami Bakura watched over Bakura as he lay huddled in a ball on the ground. They would begin attacking him again soon and he could do nothing for him. He bowed his head silently as he remembered the day they first came there.

**Flashback**

"Where am I?" Bakura asked panicked as he took in his new surroundings with a terrified expression on his face.

"You're in the Shadow Realm now…" Yami Bakura said as he walked towards him from the shadows. "With me, for the rest of eternity."

"You're the one who did this?" Bakura asked as he remembered all the times he'd blacked out and woken up without a memory of what happened. "Get away from me!"

"You can't run from me forever…" Yami Bakura said as a slight smile appeared on his face. "I am you, you know."

"You're nothing like me! And I will never be like you!" Bakura spat as his anger raged within him with the power of a mighty raging sea. "I'm here because of you! I HATE YOU!"

**End Flashback**

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_It would take a miracle to save him now…even if she did come…_ Yami Bakura thought darkly to himself then he sensed a powerful energy coming towards them.

Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

_So the young angel decided to come after all…_ he thought as he looked up and watched her descent with a wry smile on his face. _she must really care for him._

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Akari bit her lip in determination as the ghostly arms turned into scythes and began attacking her relentlessly. "Bakura I'm coming for you! Please just hang on for a little while longer!"

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Suddenly a bright flash of silver light flickered in the cold darkness then disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. But it was all Akari needed and she smiled as she focused on where the light had appeared and began to quicken her descent.

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

_Can you feel that Bakura? _Yami Bakura wondered as he glanced down at his other side. _Akari is coming to save you. Although she may soon be the one who needs saving. I only hope she survives long enough to even see you…_

Bring me to life…  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life…

**Author's Note: "Wake me Up" is by Evanessence**


	18. A Friend in Need

**Chapter 18 – Part 1: A Friend in Need…**

"Wake up Akari and I will take you to Bakura." The mysterious voice said as the hooded stranger gently shook Akari's sleeping form and groaned in frustration as she moaned softly in her sleep and rolled onto her side. "She sleeps like the dead, I'll bet she's even harder to wake than that dolt Bakura. AKARI WAKE UP!"

"You don't have to yell so loud…" Akari murmured as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Now can you please tell me where Bakura is?"

"Follow me and be quick about it." The hooded stranger said with a hard icy tone in his voice as he turned around and began walking away at a swift pace. "Besides you don't want the monsters to get you."

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Tea asked as the group of friends entered the temple to find a room with four doors.

"Every door in this room takes you deeper into the temple…but only one will lead you to your friend." A gentle voice echoed as they all looked at each other.

"Well it looks like we've gotta split up." Yugi said after a moment's silence had passed and no one said anything. "And to make it fair, four of us will draw names from a hat. The first name that you draw will be the person you're paired up with. So who wants to go first?"

And so as the group of friends drew their names from the hat, they had no idea that the group members they chose would be the least of their worries…

* * *

"Before we go any further I've gotta know, who are you and why are you helping me?" Akari asked as the hooded figure stopped, turned to face her, and slowly removed his hood.

"You could say that Bakura and I are related, although I'd say connected is more like it." The figure said as Akari stared in shock. The boy who stood before her looked almost exactly like Bakura except his features were highlighted by dark shadows and his eyes had a sinister look to them.

"Then you're…"

* * *

"Man I can't believe my luck!" Joey complained as he walked alongside Kaiba who was leading them down a long, dark corridor. "The poisonous darts and flesh-eating bugs I don't mind, but you are the exception to that rule."

"Whatever…" Seto mumbled as he continued walking forward, calmly ignoring Joey's insults and complaints as he scanned ahead for anything out of the ordinary. "You weren't exactly my first choice either, but Akari needs our help. By the way, there's a large boulder ahead, could you help me move it?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Joey said nervously as Kaiba ignored him and began pushing the boulder out of the way. "who knows what else you might set off."

"If I remember correctly you were the one who set off the traps earlier. And just where did you get that idea anyway?"

"Right here from my trusty guidebook!" Joey said proudly as he held up a large, thick book titled 'Ancient Egypt for Dummies'

"Idiot…" Seto mumbled as he pushed the boulder out of the way and gazed into the inky darkness. "So what do you think is inside?"

"Kaiba that rock was there for a reason!" Joey scolded as Kaiba ignored him, then began running around in circles and began swatting at half a dozen bats as they followed him. "Ahhh! Get 'em off me!"

* * *

"Yes, I'm the darkness that was born in Bakura's heart when the ritual to seal the evil inside him was performed. You may call me Ryou." The young man said as he bowed slightly.

"Then why are you helping him now?" Akari asked puzzled as she continued to follow him.

"I've had a lot of time to think about my life and the things I've done, and I'm ashamed of the things I've done…" Ryou said as he paused for a moment and looked down at his hands.

"And you think helping Bakura will help you earn his forgiveness?"

"I don't know…but I know how much he means to you and unless we do something to stop them, he will disappear from this world completely." Ryou said solemnly as Akari looked at him again, but this time she noticed his eyes had a somewhat gentle look to them. "It always begins the same way; the darkness calls to light and the light calls to the dark and poor Bakura always gets caught up in their fighting. I've tried to help him before, but he just pushes me away…"

* * *

"Be careful where you step Mai," Serenity called back over her shoulder as she stepped over a large crack in the floor. "I think there might be some weak spots in the floor."

"Thanks for the warning hon.," Mai said appreciatively as she did her best to follow Serenity's footsteps. "but you really ought to watch where you're going."

"No problem." Serenity said cheerfully as she continued walking forward then yelped in surprise as her foot slipped and she started falling into a deep pit filled with thousands of writhing snakes. "Mai I'm falling!"

"Don't worry I've got you!" Mai yelled as she dove forward and caught Serenity's hand. "And whatever you do, don't look down."

* * *

"We're here," Ryou said as they finished their trek and began looking around for Bakura, "but are we too late?"

"NO BAKURA!" Akari screamed as she saw a large group of monsters fighting each other and took off running at breakneck speed.


	19. The Fight Over Love & The Fight for Life

**Chapter 18 – Part 2: The Fight Over Love and The Fight for Life**

"I can't believe you almost got us killed back there!" Duke ranted as he angrily shook of the dust that now covered his trademark vest.

"Well we were doing just fine until you leaned against that _inconspicuous _lever shaped like a demon's head!" Tristan shot back as he examined his jacket for holes and groaned in frustration as he found one. "Your just lucky that spiked ceiling didn't mess up my hair!"

"Oh heaven forbid that your hair should ever be messed up." Duke said sarcastically as he nonchalantly messed up Tristan's hair and smiled as he fumed. "Besides I wouldn't want to ruin any chance you might have with Serenity. Oops did I just say that out loud?"

"OH THAT'S IT!" Tristan roared as he flung himself on top of Duke and the two began wrestling as they rolled all over the floor. "You can insult me, you can insult my hair, but when you drag Serenity into this, it's a whole 'nother story!"

"You are so ignorant!" Duke shot back as Tristan wrapped his arm around him in a headlock and began squeezing…hard. "Serenity barely even knows you exist!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Tristan yelled as he began yanking Duke's hair.

"NEVER!" Duke yelled as he reached past Tristan's thigh and managed to grab his leg. Then he pulled back his black blue jean pants, and without any hesitation bit into Tristan's leg as hard as he could.

"OW THAT HURT!" Tristan cried out in pain as Duke began snickering, "Oh you think that's funny you scrawny little dungeon gnome? Then take this!" he retorted as he grabbed Duke's dice earring which was dangling down in front of his face and yanked it as hard as he could.

"NO ONE GRABS THE DICE, ANTENNA HEAD!" Duke roared in pain, outraged that Tristan would dare grab his sacred dice like that.

* * *

As Akari got closer and closer to the feuding monsters, her worst fears were confirmed. Lying in the middle was Bakura, "Oh no…" she whispered softly as she felt a wave of energy wash over her and she spread her wings, jumped into the air, and began flying towards them at breakneck speed. 

"STOP FIGHTING!" Akari cried out as she finally reached the edge of where the fight was occurring and began to force her way towards the center. "Can't you see you're only hurting each other when you do this?"

"You cannot make them stop fighting," Ryo said sternly as the monsters began attacking Akari and try as she might; a Summoned Skull slashed her brutally across her abdomen. She screamed in pain as she fell down and tried to cover the wound as the blood poured freely from the deep cuts. "I hate it when mortals don't listen to my _practical_ advice." Ryo muttered as he clenched his fists in frustration and prepared for the inevitable fight. "Hold on Akari! I'll be there as soon as I can!" he called out as he charged the group of monsters ahead.


	20. A Sinking Feeling

**Chapter 19: A Sinking Feeling…**

"Yugi are you sure we're going the right way?" Tea asked nervously as the trio continued walking down the long hallway and shivered as the air around them suddenly began to grow colder. "And is it just me or does anyone know where Akari is or how she's doing?"

"To be honest Tea, I don't know where Akari is or where we're going," Yugi said as he tried to read the pyramid schematics Mokuba had made for him before they left. "I just hope she's all right."

"Well we've gotta keep going if we ever want to find her." Yami said as he lit some torches and hand one to Tea as she walked ahead of the group.

_It's a good thing I've got this torch,_ Tea thought to herself as she watched the carvings on the wall passing her by as she walked at a quickened pace, silently praying her friend was all right.

* * *

As Akari's scream ripped through the sounds of the raging battle, the monsters immediately stopped fighting and instead turned their eyes on her. She groaned in pain as she slowly staggered to her feet and ripped off the bottom part of her dress and wrapped the thick silky material around her abdomen. Then she heard a soft crying sound as she instinctively began walking towards it.

Ryo meanwhile had desperately been hacking and slashing his way through the monsters to get to Akari when the fighting stopped and he watched in shock and disbelief as Akari slowly rose to her feet and began walking towards the center as if nothing had happened. _She's a tough little girl, I underestimated her power and will to save Bakura. But if she really is the "light of hope" foretold in the legends then what happens next?

* * *

_

As Tea walked ahead of her friends, she began to wonder about Akari's powers and why she had them. _Sometimes I can't help but wonder why Akari has these strange powers…is she even human? Or something more?_ Then she stopped as she saw a huge mural on the wall in front of her, depicting the account of the great war in Egypt that was prevented with the aid of a beautiful fairy-like creature called the "Tenshi no Kibou".

"So Akari is really a…monster?" Tea whispered in awe and began backing away from the mural. "It, it can't be! I can't believe that she's a monster…I just can't believe it…" Then her foot suddenly slipped on a rough gritty patch of sand and rock and she fell backwards and began sinking.

Meanwhile Yami and Yugi had finally gotten their bearings and were just starting to look for Tea when they heard her screaming for help. "TEA HOLD ON!" Yugi yelled as he began running towards the sound of her voice. A few seconds later, he stopped as he saw Tea sinking into the murky looking patch of sand in front of him.

"Yugi wait! It's quicksand you could get sucked right in a matter of minutes." Yami said as he caught up to his partner a few moments later and threw a large stick into the patch of sand in front of them.

"I don't care how dangerous it is Yami," Yugi said solemnly as he watched Tea disappear beneath the quicksand. "I've got to save her."

"I understand Yugi, just be careful." Yami said as he smiled warmly at his friend and watched as Yugi dived into the quicksand headfirst.


	21. Saying Goodbye to You

**Chapter 20: Saying Goodbye to You **

Yugi swam through the thick sandy like soup as he opened his eyes and tried to see if he could spot Tea, but unfortunately he could see nothing but a sandy muddy brownish blur in front of him that stretched out in front of him and he had to pinch his nose shut as the ghastly mixture suddenly shot up inside and made it burn. _It's no use, I'll never find her now…_ Yugi thought grimly as he sadly realized that Tea was gone forever.

Then suddenly he felt a painful burning sensation in his lungs as he remembered he had to go back up for air. As he surfaced, he felt brush past his leg then he dived down again and something bumped into him as he instinctively wrapped his arms around it and held onto it as he surfaced again holding Tea in his arms.

Yami reached out across the surface of the quicksand and grabbed Yugi and hauled him out of the pit as he held a firm grip on Tea until he was sure they were on dry land.

"She's not breathing…" Yami said as Yugi sat up, then gently laid Tea's body on the ground as Yugi crawled over to her side and began CPR. "Yugi what can I do to help?"

"Just give me some room for now," Yugi said as he stopped breathing into Tea and began chest compressions as he pushed down with every last bit of strength in him. "Come on Tea! FIGHT IT!" he screamed as he slapped her across the face as hard as he could and broke down sobbing as Yami turned away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akari had finally reached Bakura who was laying still and gently she gathered him up into her arms and cradled him in her arms. And as she sat alone holding his body in her arms and as she could hardly believe it was really him. His body was covered with deep bloody gashes and as much as she tried to fight it, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

I'm so tired of being here  
Of being suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

"Somehow I knew we'd meet again Bakura," Akari said gently as she listened to the sound of his ragged breathing and smiled sadly. "but not like this…"

* * *

Suddenly Yami heard a coughing sound, and opened his eyes as Tea began to make a gagging sound. "Yugi, something's happening to Tea, look."

At first Yugi didn't respond, but when he saw Tea's eyes he reacted immediately and helped Tea sit up as she threw up the rest of the sand. "Oh, that tasted terrible…" Tea groaned as she wiped the sand and mud away from her face.

"TEA YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Yugi cried as he threw his arms around her and began crying into her shoulder as Tea smiled and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"Yugi there's something you need to know about Akari…" Tea said as she looked into Yami's eyes and she began telling them about the mural.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"Akari…" Bakura murmured softly in his sleep as Akari looked down at him in wonder. "you look so sad…Why?"

"But how can this be?" Akari whispered in fear as she heard another voice break into her thoughts.

"It's because you're not really human." Ryou said gently as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"So she's not really a human being?" Yugi asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"That explains her powers, but there are still many things we don't know about Akari yet. And Akari may not be the one who can answer our questions but her mother can." Yami mused aloud as Tea and Yugi looked at him as if he himself knew the greatest secret about Akari's past. Then without another word he stretched out his hand and focused on the bond he shared with Akari then suddenly a swirling vortex appeared beneath their feet and they were pulled in immediately.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

"I don't care if I'm human or not Ryou!" Akari snapped as he told her about the legend of _Tenchi no Kibou_ and how she was really an angel disguised as a human with the ability to save a life at the cost of her own. "If I can save Bakura's life then my sacrifice will be worth all the pain, anguish, and frustration I've endured just to get to this point."

Then there was suddenly a bright flash of light as Yugi, Yami, and Tea appeared in their midst looking dazed and confused.

"I don't know which is worse, that nasty tasting quicksand or that cursed vortex!" Tea muttered as she crossed her arms and gave Yami the look of death.

"Tea, now is not the time for your whining!" Yami scolded her as Yugi's gaze fell on Bakura.

"Akari you're hurt!" Yugi cried out as he saw her injury, which had bled through the thick layer of silk wrapped around it.

"It doesn't matter Yugi…I know now what I must do." Akari said as she closed her eyes and focused her attention on her love for Bakura and a bright blue orb suddenly appeared as she held her hands out to catch it.

"It's so beautiful…" Tea murmured softly as she instinctively reached out to touch it and was surprised when its glow intensified at her touch. "What is it?"

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"This is all the energy left in my body. It represents my love for Bakura." Akari said softly as the others watched her gently put it into Bakura's body and gasped as he began breathing normally and slowly he began to open his eyes. Then she smiled as she looked into Yami's eyes, "I will not live long enough to see him awaken, so please tell Bakura I love him with all my heart and I only wish we could've started a new life together. Maybe someday we'll be able to stay together forever and start a family of our own, but today is not that day. I love you all my friends…"

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone

And as she finished speaking, Akari breathed her last breath and fell limply to the ground as the others began crying for their friends. One who had given so much only to lose everything she'd ever known who died for the second time in her life, and one who'd lost so much during his life only to have it given back.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me


	22. Love Will Find a Way

**Chapter 21: Love Will Find a Way**

As Yami and Tea began crying softly, Yugi turned around as he heard a very familiar voice. It was barely audible and softer than a whisper, but he recognized it immediately.

"Wh…where am I?" Bakura asked as he slowly sat up and looked around him. "I thought I heard someone talking to me…Akari?"

"I, I don't know how to tell you this Bakura, but Akari is dead…" Yugi said as he looked down at his friend and tried to hide the tears that threatened to flow. He knew that now was not the time to cry, he had to be strong…for Bakura's sake. "She gave her life so that you could live. I'm so sorry…"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Tea screamed as she sank to her knees and began sobbing. "If Halakti loved her so much, than how could she let her own daughter die like that?"

When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye

_I had to see if her love for Bakura was real and pure… _spoke a gentle voice as a mist appeared and a figure began walking towards them. As the figure got closer, they could see that it was a beautiful woman clothed in yellow robes wearing a winged mask over her face. _Yes, I am Halakti and Akari is my daughter. Long ago I left the heavens to see what humans were like, but I was badly wounded during my flight to earth. I was rescued by a handsome young man who took care of me until my injuries healed. Then gradually, we fell in love and had a baby girl together and named her 'Akari no Kibou'…the 'light of hope' who was destined for great things. But alas, I had committed a terrible sin by falling in love with a human and her father had to go fight in the war. So I left her at the home of a loving couple who wanted a baby but could never have one of their own. Overjoyed, they took her in and raised her while I returned to the heavens._

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go  
When I look to the sky Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

"Then she failed to save my life so she was sentenced to sleep forever until she would be needed again." Yami finished Ryou appeared and began speaking.

"And she was given a second chance when she met Yugi and his friends. Even though she knew little of the dangers she would face, Akari risked it all just to come here." Here, he paused for a moment as he gazed upon Akari's peaceful form as he thought of his own chance encounter with the young guardian. "I know it may not mean very much Bakura, but I'm truly sorry for everything I've done to make you suffer. Long ago, I thought revenge was the only way to ease my pain and then I met Akari. She taught me that love and fighting for the ones you love is what's the most important in life. In a way meeting her gave me a second chance as well…"

And every word I didn't say caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before  
And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in your kiss  
Pick you up in all of this when I sail away

"Please…Halakti, is there any way to save her?" Bakura asked as he gently gathered Akari's body in his arms and laid her down at Halakti's feet.

_I'm sorry Bakura, but I cannot undo what has already been done…_ Halakti whispered softly as she removed her mask to reveal her face and bowed her head as the tears slowly rolled down her face. _If only there was a way to save her…_

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave  
When I look to the sky Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

Suddenly a Kuriboh appeared next to Akari and cried softly as it nudged her body and tried to get her to wake up. Then, the Petit Angel appeared next to the Kuriboh and it too began crying. As if by magic, the other monsters bowed their heads and began crying for their long forgotten friend. Their tears began glowing as a glittering blue cloud formed and hovered over her body for a moment then covered her completely as her entire body began glowing.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked as he held Tea close to him, not even daring to let go.

Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plain overhead  
Instead it feels like it's impossible to fly  
But with you I can spread my wings  
to see me over everything that life may send me  
When I'm hoping you don't pass me by

"When I was a very young boy, my mother told me that when somebody willingly gave their life for someone else that the tears of the monsters could bring that person back to life. But, Akari's body must be healed or else she may not survive the process." Yami said as he knelt next to Akari's body and placed an injured hand on her wounds and began chanting in ancient Egyptian. Then slowly a pink sticky gel appeared and covered Yami's hand and Akari's wound. "Bakura it's time, bring her back to us…"

And when I feel like there's no one that will ever know me  
there you are to show me

"Akari I love you so much," Bakura whispered softly as he looked at her beautiful face for a moment, then kissed her. "but a life without you would be so much worse than a thousand years in the hottest parts of hell. Please show me that miracles are real, come back to me…"

When I look to the sky Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

Then slowly her eyes fluttered for a moment as she opened her eyes and looked around. "Bakura is that really you? Where am I and who are all these people?" she asked as Joey, Seto, Duke, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Mokuba appeared and smiled at the heartwarming sight.

"They're friends Akari," Yami said softly as he held her hand and smiled warmly as the tears welled up in his eyes. "and the very best anyone could ever ask for…"

When I look to the sky Something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright And when I feel like I'm lost Something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

As Akari and Bakura embraced Yugi suddenly remembered the special surprise he'd been saving up for. After digging around in his pockets for a few moments, he finally found it and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Trembling, he slowly got down on one knee as Tea gasped in excitement.

"Tea, I know that we've been friends for a long time and all the while I was so busy preparing for the next important duel. Yet, despite the fact that I ignored you most of the time, I'll never forget when you dueled Mai for my star chips in Duelist Kingdom. You never gave up hope even though I'd already lost hope of saving my grandpa. Then I realized how much I loved you and after all we've been through together it would be stupid if we didn't spend the rest of our lives together as a team…Tea Gardner, will you marry me?" Yugi asked as he opened the box and revealed the ring inside, which was a deep blue sapphire sitting on a thin silver band.

"Of course I will, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Tea said as Yugi slipped the delicate ring onto her finger and smiled as everyone else laughed at her comment.


	23. A New Beginning

**Epilogue: A New Beginning**

"It's so hot out here!" Akari complained as she wiped the sweat from her face, reached for her canteen, and began drinking the water inside, not really caring how cold it was.

"Hey! Leave some for me Akari!" Bakura laughed as he reached for the canteen as Akari giggled and held it out of his reach. "You're not the only one in need of refreshment!"

Six months had passed since that fateful day, and Halakti gave Akari permission to live with Bakura as a human and the freedom to go wherever she wanted. Akari was overjoyed at the news and they chose to stay in Egypt as archeologists. And now as Bakura watched Akari giggling, he smiled as he remembered how much Akari went through to save him.

_She's so beautiful when she laughs…I just can't believe we're finally together_ Bakura thought as he watched Akari dancing her victory dance as he gave up trying for the canteen. _Maybe someday we could get married like Yugi and Tea, I really miss hanging out with the old gang. I wonder what they're up to now…_

Then suddenly, Akari gasped as she held her slightly protruding stomach and collapsed on the sand under the hot desert son.

"AKARI!" Bakura screamed as he rushed to her side.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Domino City…**

"Hey Yugi, has Bakura called lately?" Tea asked as she washed the dishes and started preparing dinner for her husband. They'd been married 5 months ago in Egypt and now Tea was pregnant with twins. And she couldn't help but laugh when Yugi fainted when he heard the news two weeks ago at her last appointment.

And of course no one was prouder than Yugi's grandpa who offered Yugi and Tea his old house outside the city. Still from time to time, Tea couldn't help but wonder how Akari was doing.

"Um no, not yet!" Yugi called as he checked the messages on their answering machine then went back to painting the babies nursery. "Oh wait we've got a new call. Hello this is the Motou residence, Yugi speaking. It's for you Tea!"

"Got it! Hey Akari how are you doing?" Tea asked as she picked up the phone and put on the headphones as she went back to cooking dinner.

"Things are going great so far and I've got some wonderful news, I'm pregnant!"


End file.
